


Plenty of Fish

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Every Ship Is A Good Ship [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Negotiations, Referenced prior Megstiel, aquarium, au - no supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Aquarium security guard and marine biology college student Alfie discovers something very interesting about three of his favorite aquarium visitors.
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Samandriel/Dean Winchester
Series: Every Ship Is A Good Ship [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600348
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Plenty of Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from [here](https://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/prompts).  
> Setting: Aquarium  
> Genre: Domestic  
> Trope: Sentinels and Guides*  
> Prompt: PDA, hugging; holding hands in public; touching as UST
> 
> *Somehow I misread this as guards and by the time I realized it I already had this half-written so screw it, I'm only accountable to me anyway on these. :D

Being a security guard at an aquarium was a nice job. He got to watch the fish and birds and mammals, as long as he didn’t stay in one place too long, and the most he ever had to deal with was the dumbass teenagers who thought it would be funny to try to steal a penguin or something. When he wasn’t having to protect the animals, he could talk to people and answer questions. That was the part he really loved about his job, explaining to kids how penguins were different from fish or how dolphins breathe or why sharks were so awesome.

The best and worst thing about his jobs were three patrons in particular. Why they were so interested in the aquarium, Alfie couldn’t say one bit. Well, Castiel he could understand, Castiel liked to talk to Alfie about all the different fish they had and was the person Alfie turned to when he’d been asked a question he couldn’t answer. If Castiel didn’t know either, then he’d find one of his professors and ask, but Castiel was usually quicker. Castiel was also a student at the university, but studying philosophy, not marine biology. Why he knew so much about fish and other marine life, Alfie had no idea. Castiel said it was just that ichthyology was a special interest, although he’d chosen to go another direction for his academic career.

Benny, well, Benny had grown up on fishing boats, maybe being in the aquarium felt a little like home to him. The penguins, well… penguins _were_ cute. Cute enough to come in and spend half an hour minimum watching them every day the aquarium was open, well… it was Benny’s time and money, right? It certainly wasn’t hurting anything.

And then there was Dean. Dean was quite open about the fact that he didn’t even like fish, that even though he loved fishing it was for the peace and quiet and actually catching a fish ruined all that. So why spend part of his day ever day at the aquarium? Dean had always shrugged and pointed to whichever of Castiel or Benny were around. “Blame them. They’re the fish nerds.”

Things had started to get weird lately. It wasn’t unusual to see whichever of them were together hanging all over each other, or hugging, or even kissing if they thought they could get away with it. It sometimes seemed like they went out of their way to get caught by Alfie, though. He’d checked with other security guards, and not only had they not realized who he was talking about, only one had ever mentioned seeing any of them together, and while they’d been holding hands, there hadn’t been anything that would make him go over and tell them to get a room.

Even weirder, Dean and Benny both took any excuse they could get to touch Alfie. It wasn’t that Alfie minded. It’s just that he was confused. Obviously, the three of them were together, so why the flirting with him? Alfie had made up his mind that he was going to ask. Castiel, of course, since that’s who he went to with those questions.

So, naturally, today was Thursday. Castiel had a late class or discussion group or something on Thursdays and wouldn’t be there until just before Alfie’s shift ended. Really, that was probably for the best, seeing as this question was personal. He didn’t want to get in trouble with his boss – Naomi could be a real stickler when it came to things like that.

He had just clocked out when he saw Castiel come in, heading for the freshwater tank. Alfie headed over to join him there. “Hello, Castiel.”

Castiel barely glanced over, returning his gaze to the cichlids almost as quickly as it left. “Hello, Alfie. How may I be of assistance today?”

“It’s not about fish. It’s more… personal,” Alfie stammered, hoping that Castiel’s distraction by the fish would keep him from noticing the blush. “It’s about your boyfriends?”

“Okay, but I still need to know what the question is if you wish for me to answer it,” Castiel said.

Alfie blinked a couple times. He hadn’t expected it to be that easy; he’d expected some kind of protest or deflection. Why, he couldn’t explain, even to himself. “Look, I’m not trying to cause drama or anything, and I really hope you won’t be mad at them or me for it, okay?”

Now Castiel did look away from the fish, enough that Alfie could see him rolling his eyes. “Which still requires you to tell me what’s going on. So please enlighten me. What am I not to get mad at anyone about?”

Alfie froze. He could not make a single word come out. Castiel’s irritation kept growing, until finally, Alfie just blurted out, “I think Dean and Benny are flirting with me and I don’t know why or how to make them stop or if I even need to.”

The irritation vanished completely. Castiel went back to looking at the fish in complete serenity. “Do you want them to stop?”

“Well, they’re kinda… involved with someone? Or… I’m a little confused. A lot confused. Even more confused now than before I tried to talk to you.”

“Now you know what it’s like sitting through a class with Professor Crowley. If you take philosophy for one of your gen ed requirements, avoid his class.” Castiel looked away from the fish again, a gentle smile on his face. “Dean, Benny, and I are all involved with each other, and though we didn’t plan to ask anyone to join us when we first got together, we all agree that if you would be interested in any of us you would be welcome to pursue what you want. All three of us are interested in you and Benny believes you’ve been receptive to the flirting, so let us know what you want.”

“All three of you are interested? You too?”

“Me, too. I just don’t flirt the same way Benny or Dean do. If you watch, you’ll notice they’re nearly always the ones to initiate physical contact with me. It’s not something I’m interested in, but I don’t object either, and I know it means a lot to them. I’m told that my attempts to flirt are often indistinguishable from seeking friendship, as I’m more likely to engage in conversation or philosophical discussions than anything overtly romantic.”

“Huh.” Alfie watched the fish for a while as he tried to process that. “So if all three of you are interested, won’t it cause problems with jealousy if I only want one or two? Shouldn’t it be all or nothing?”

“Not necessarily. For a while, I had a girlfriend outside the group, Meg, and there was no jealousy there. I know Dean was attracted to her despite hating her for what she’d done to a friend of his, but neither of those things caused problems. We believe it could work, since what we want most is for everyone to be happy.” Castiel looked away from the fish again. “Feel free to take all the time you need to think this through. Dean isn’t exactly the patient sort, so I would advise against telling him you’re considering anything until you’re ready to give an answer or you need information only he can provide, but there’s no reason to keep it from Benny.”

Alfie had never considered himself a spontaneous guy. He liked to think things through and consider his options. Deciding on a college major had taken forever despite everyone but him knowing he’d end up working with the sea. This time, though? The thought of taking time to think things over seemed more annoying than helpful. “I don’t need to think things over. I like you guys, and now that I know what’s going on and that you really are interested – and especially that you’re interested too – I know what I want. I want in.”

“I was hoping you’d come to that conclusion.” Castiel reached out and took Alfie’s hand. “I probably won’t initiate anything very often, but you’re welcome to touch me any time you like. Shall we go find the others?”


End file.
